Ghostbusters: Hunt for the Boogeyman
by Villains' Bad Girl
Summary: Now that Ray and Denise are together, what ghosts will they find when two young kids come to the Ghostbusters for help? Ray/OC sequel to Bless My Soul, I See Ghosts
1. GHOSTBUSTERS!

_Welcome one and all to my new Ghostbusters fic! This will be based on the cartoon series, the episode: The Boogeyman Cometh. Enjoy!_

* * *

Denise smiled as she sat in the firehouse. She was enjoying married life with Ray. He would work with the Ghostbusters. She would work at the college. They were making some good money. And every weekend whenever she had time off, Denise would come to the firehouse to help Janine with work or spend time with Ray.

At the moment, she was sitting in the lobby painting a portrait of a still-life in front of her. Ray was working on something in the lab with Egon. Peter was kicking back at his desk. Winston was in the kitchen eating a bagel.

"Janine, would you mind if I turn on the radio?" Denise asked. "It's too quiet."

"Go ahead", she answered chewing her gum.

Denise turned the dial on the radio, turning the volume up.

_GHOSTBUSTERS!  
If there's something strange in your neighborhood  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"Ah, my favorite", Denise chuckled as she painted. "This song never gets old."

The phone on Janine's desk began ringing. She sighed as she picked up the phone. Before she even had a chance to speak, the person on the other end was screaming for help from the Ghostbusters. Janine wrote down the address and slammed her hand onto the alarm. The bell rang throughout the firehouse startling everyone. Denise jumped dropping her paintbrush.

"Oh no", Denise said as the paint ran outside the line.

Ray and Egon jumped up ready for action. Peter fell back in his chair startled. Winston dropped his snack on the table and ran to join the rest of the guys in the Ecto-1 leaving Slimer to eat the food.

_If it's something weird an' it don't look good  
Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

"Be careful", Denise said

"We'll be back soon", Ray said with a smile.

"I love you."

Janine blew a kiss to Egon wishing him luck. She regretted it when Slimer came sliding down the fire pole and planted a slimy kiss on Janine. He flew toward Denise and gave her a slime-covered hug.

"Slimer, they're leaving", Denise said disgusted from the slime on her.

Slimer let go of her and flew toward the Ecto-1 holding onto the lights as they drove off.

_I ain't afraid of no ghost  
I ain't afraid of no ghost_

"I'll come back and finish this later", Denise said getting up. "I need to take a shower."

_Who ya gonna call?  
GHOSTBUSTERS!_

* * *

_Lol I know this was short. This is just a chapter for the intro to the show._


	2. Beddy-Bye Time

Denise wrapped herself in a robe and her hair in a towel as she stepped out of the shower. She chuckled as she washed the slime off her clothes.

"That Slimer…"

"Denise, they're back", Janine called from downstairs.

Denise walked toward the stairs and smiled as she saw the worn out Ghostbusters. Ray carried the smoking trap downstairs to the containment unit. Winston sat down looking tired.

"Boy, I'm exhausted", he said.

"Yeah, I don't know about you guys, but I'm going to sleep like the dead", Peter said walking toward Janine.

"Possibly not the most appropriate metaphor, Peter", Egon pointed out. "Considering our line of work."

Peter smiled as he stole a piece of candy from Janine. She paid no mind as she was fully focused on reading.

"Janine", Peter said. "We're all going beddy-bye now. So don't let anyone in."

"Whatever you say, Dr. Venkman", she said taking a piece of candy away from him.

"You exhausted too, sweetie?" Denise asked as Ray came back up the stairs.

"Dead tired", Ray said.

"You go get in bed and I'll be in to kiss you goodnight", she said.

She watched Ray drag his tired self up the stairs to the bedroom. Denise went into the bedroom and drew all the curtains closed so the room would be kept in complete darkness. She closed her eyes as the boys came in and changed their clothes. Ray came in and collapsed onto his bed.

"You really are tired", Denise said as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"We all are", Peter said as he turned off the lights. "And now for some rest."

He got into his bed and as soon as his head hit the pillow, he sat back up and yelled.

"Yuck! Slimer!"

Slimer floated through the floor looking at Peter wondering what he had done now.

"You've been sleeping on my pillow again, haven't you?" Peter asked.

"What? Me?" Slimer grunted. "Uh-uh. Uh-uh."

He floated away and bounced around the room as Peter jumped up to grab him. Denise and the rest of the Ghostbusters watched unable to go to sleep.

"Slimer, if you had any days left, they'd be numbered!" Peter growled. "Hey, Ray I think it might be a good time to test this new ghost bomb Egon designed. You know, the one guaranteed to disintegrate all spirits within a 50-yard radius?"

Slimer screamed in fear as he floated toward Peter and begged for mercy.

"Please!" he cried. "It wasn't me! It wasn't me, Peter!"

The bomb continued beeping. Slimer floated through the floor in fear. Peter smirked as he deactivated the bomb.

"Works every time."

"Okay, boys", Denise said. "You've all had a long day so now you need to go to sleep."

She kissed Ray as she tucked him in.

"I love you."

"Love you too", Ray said kissing her back.

Denise walked out of the bedroom and closed the door, leaving the boys to sleep in peace.

"Slimer, come here", she called.

Slimer floated through the walls still looking frightened from Peter's threat. Denise smiled as she patted his head.

"It's okay", she said. "Peter turned the bomb off. He's not going to hurt you."

He smiled as he bounced around the firehouse. She giggled as he tried to kiss her feet to thank her.

"No thanks necessary", she said. "What are friends for? Now, do you want to help me clean up my paint area?"

Slimer nodded as he floated to where her paint and easel sat. She handed him a couple of cups of dirty, paint-filled water.

"Do me a favor and rinse these out", she said.

"I help! I help!" Slimer said happily.


	3. Talk of Kids

It was nearly midnight. Denise was busy cleaning and Janine was busy reading. The Ghostbusters were upstairs sleeping. Everything was peaceful and quiet until they heard a small voice.

"Um, excuse me."

Both women turned to see two small children in their pajamas standing at the door. Both of them looked scared as they looked at Janine and Denise.

"Oh, hello there", Denise said. "What are you two doing here this late?"

"We want to hire the Ghostbusters", the little girl said.

"Hire them?"

"It's okay", Janine said. "We'll talk to them for you. They're upstairs."

"What are your names?" Denise asked.

"Megan and Kenny Carter."

Denise took the kids' hands as she and Janine led them upstairs to the bedroom. All four men were snoring until Janine turned the lights on.

"Hey, guys!"

"Janine, do you know what time it is?" Peter yawned covering his face with his pillow.

"I know you told me not to let anyone in, but…I think this qualifies as an exception", she said.

"Remind me to pay you sometime so I can cut your salary."

The Ghostbusters got up having no choice.

"What is it, Janine?" Egon asked.

Denise brought in the two children who were looking happy as they saw the Ghostbusters. Both of them smiled as they saw all four men.

"Meet Megan and Kenny Carter", Janine said. "They want to hire us."

"They want to hire us?" Ray asked.

"You can have everything in our piggy bank", Megan said holding up the piggy bank.

"Well, our usual fee for a standard capture and containment is $1,500", Peter said.

Denise patted the children's heads as they looked worried. Peter shook the piggy bank hearing the rattle of coins inside and smiled at the kids.

"But, we'll make an exception."

Megan and Kenny cheered. Denise smiled as she looked at them then turned to Ray. She had mentioned about having kids before but Ray's reaction was fright. She really wanted to have kids with Ray someday. Maybe they could talk about it later.

"Janine, get the kids some cookies and milk, would you?" Peter suggested.

"Okay, kids", Winston said. "Suppose you tell old Winston what the problem is."

"Well sir, it's like this", Megan started.

"It's the Boogeyman!" Kenny said.

"What?" Egon said surprised.

"Yeah, the Boogeyman lives in our closet. He's there right now."

"He comes out and he…he scares us."

"Poor little things", Denise said as she held them.

"Uh-huh", Peter said. "I think you kids got an over-active imagination."

"That's what our parents say, but it's true. He's there", Megan said.

"Peter, I think we should look into this", Egon said.

"Look, ghosts, specters, phantoms, I can believe", Peter said. "But the Boogeyman, that's a bit harder."

"I say we investigate, now!"

"Okay…"

"Come on, you two", Denise said taking Megan and Kenny's hands. "These men have to get dressed if they're going to get the Boogeyman out of your closet. Go downstairs. Janine has cookies and milk for you."

She watched the kids turn and run downstairs. Denise turned to see Ray unbutton his pajama shirt.

"Feeling up for this job?" Denise asked as she helped him unbutton his shirt.

"Got no choice", he yawned. "I never really believed in the Boogeyman as a kid."

"I know but do this for those kids", she said. "They look terrified. What would you do if our kids were scared of something like this?"

"Our kids?" Ray asked scared.

"Ray, how come every time I bring up us having kids, you get scared? I want us to start a family soon. Don't you want kids who will look up to you? Don't you want to be a father? I'm ready to become a mom."

"I do", he answered. "But don't you think it's a bit too soon? We've been married for only four months."

"When will it be the right time for you?" Denise asked.

"I don't know. But I will let you know when the time's right."


	4. The Boogeyman

Denise put her coat on as she smiled at the kids.

"Don't worry", she said. "The Ghostbusters and I will go to your house and get the Boogeyman out of your closet."

"Why are you coming with us?" Peter asked.

"The kids will need comfort", Denise answered. "Who will be there to make sure they're out of the crossfire when you get the boogeyman? Besides…"

She smiled as she patted their heads.

"I could use some practice before Ray and I have kids."

"If we have kids", Ray said. "We're not rushing into anything."

"Right, honey", Denise said. "I'll give you time."

She helped Kenny and Megan into the Ecto-1 and got in with the rest of the Ghostbusters. Ray got into the driver's seat and started the engine.

"Where do you live?" he asked.

Megan gave him their address. Ray turned on the sirens and pulled out of the garage.

"Will your parents be waiting for us at the door?" Denise asked.

"No", Kenny said. "Our parents are sleeping."

"So you snuck out of the house in the middle of the night?" she asked. "That's very bad. Your parents could think you either ran away or someone kidnapped you. You can't do that."

"You want to tell us why you're so hot to take this case, Egon?" Peter asked.

"Let's just say it's personal", he answered.

"Thanks, Egon. That explains a lot."

Ray pulled over next to a small apartment building and parked the car. The Ghostbusters stepped out ready to investigate as they followed the kids up the stairs.

"Shh", Megan said. "We don't want to wake up Mom and Dad."

"Don't you think we should so they won't call the police?" Denise asked.

"Shh", Kenny said.

The kids led everyone upstairs to their bedroom where the light was on. Egon had his proton blaster ready to fire while Peter walked in casually.

"Looks pretty scary alright", he said sarcastically.

Egon held the PKE meter and walked to the closet hoping to get a reading.

"I'm reading high paranormal activity deposit", he said looking at the meter.

"Okay, kids", Denise said taking their hands. "Time to back away and let the Ghostbusters do their jobs. They'll get the boogeyman."

They backed away into the wall hiding by the beds. The kids shook in fear as they held onto each other. The Ghostbusters got their proton blasters and aimed at the closet as Egon grabbed the doorknob. He quickly turned the knob and opened the door seeing nothing. He turned off the light to find nothing out of the ordinary in the closet.

"There's nothing there", Denise said.

"Phew", Winston sighed in relief."

"But he was in there, honest!" Kenny said.

"Well, doesn't look like he's there anymore", Peter shrugged.

Suddenly, an alarm clock on the nightstand by the bed buzzed the time. It read 12:00 midnight. Everyone watched as a red light began to glow inside the closet. Denise pulled the kids close to her as the Ghostbusters watched not knowing what was happening.

"Never heard of a window in a closet before", Peter said.

"Egad!" Egon said showing fright.

A large white face with big eyes, black hair and pointy yellow teeth appeared in the closet. Egon looked at it frightened, unable to move.

"It's him!"

"Okay", Peter said believing. "Time to earn some money!"

The Boogeyman walked out of the closet keeping his eyes on Egon.

"I remember you!" he rasped.

"Egon, move", Peter said trying to get an aim on the Boogeyman.

"No!" Egon said snapping out of his gaze. "Not again!"

He fired his proton blaster at the monster. The rest of the boys followed until they saw the proton blasters had no effect on the boogeyman.

"It's not a ghost!" Ray said. "How are we going to get it into the trap?"

"Good question", Winston said. "Why didn't you think of that before?"

"Go full stream!" Peter said. "Maybe we can force him back in the closet!"

The boogeyman opened his mouth and let out a roar strong enough to blow everyone off their feet. He growled as he went back into the closet and slammed the door.

"Now do you believe me?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, kid", Peter nodded. "Oh yeah."

"That's Peter for you", Denise said. "Once he sees, then he believes."

"We got to go after him", Egon said getting up.

"No we don't", Winston said. "Show me where it says that."

"Egon, we need more equipment", Ray said.

"Not to mention a plan", Peter added.

"You don't understand", Egon said. "We can't let him get away. We need to close off that portal."

Denise gasped as she heard footsteps coming toward the room.

"Uh, that is if we don't go to jail", she said worried.

Sure enough two adults were standing at the door. It was Kenny and Megan's parents.

"What's going on here?" their dad asked.

"Who are you?" their mom asked.

"They're the Ghostbusters, Mom", Megan answered. "They came to get rid of the boogeyman."

"Yeah", Peter agreed awkward.

"Good evening", Ray said. "I'm Ray Stanz of the Ghostbusters. I'm sorry to have to tell you that you've got what seems to be a Class 7 repeating corporeal entity residing here. Or, in layman's terms, the Boogieman lives in your closet."

"I see", the mom laughed. "Thank you so much for stopping by. Why don't you leave…now!"


	5. The Plan

Denise felt so embarrassed as she and the guys got into the Ecto-1.

"Oh god", she said covering her face. "That was so embarrassing."

"Why didn't they believe us?" Egon asked as Winston drove away.

"Egon, we told them there was a monster in their kids' closet", Peter said. "We're lucky they didn't have us arrested."

"I told you we should've given them a warning at least to let them know we were coming", Denise said.

"We got to go back there and find it again", Egon said putting his hand on Winston's seat.

"Wrong", he said. "What we got to do is some serious thinking about how to catch this thing."

As soon as they got back to the firehouse, Egon went straight to the lab to study up on the boogeyman. The rest followed him hoping he'd spill why he was obsessed with this particular case.

"I guess I'll make you guys some coffee", Denise shrugged. "How long do you figure you'll be up thinking?"

"All night if we have to", Egon said. "Since the boogeyman's not a ghost, we can't use the standard traps on him."

"What can you guys do?" Denise asked as she started the coffee maker. "You guys specialize in ghosts and anything paranormal. You guys aren't trained to handle monsters."

"We'll have to think of something else."

"Egon, the boogeyman said he remembered you", Peter said. "Is there anything you'd like to tell us?"

"When I was a child, the boogeyman used to come out of my closet", Egon said. "He's the reason I started investigating the supernatural. I wanted to find a way to stop him!"

Winston took the book from Egon's hands and took a look at it.

"According to this, the boogeyman lives on kids' fears", he said. "The more scared they are, the better he likes it."

"Heck of a way to make a living", Peter said. "Still, when you think about how many kids there are, he's got job security."

"Hey, that's it", Ray said. "We can't go back into the Carters' house. But maybe we can find another closet that will lead into the boogeyman's domain."

"Yeah, sure!" Peter smiled.

"Right on!" Winston said.

"And once there", Egon said picking up the ghost bomb. "This might be just what we need to seal him up in his own world forever. Yes, it just might work. Only problem is, not every child's closet leads to the boogeyman."

"We can adjust the PKE meter to pick up potential vibrations", Ray suggested.

"Okay, what are we waiting for?" Peter asked. "Let's do it."

"You guys get it together, okay?" Winston said. "I'll be right back."

"Where are you going?" Peter asked as Winston headed out the door.

"I have some friends to check up on."

"Okay", he sighed as Winston left.

Denise poured coffee into cups for Ray and Egon.

"Ray, we really need to get rid of this thing if we're ever going to have kids", Denise said.

"We will", Ray said. "I don't want any more kids being terrified at night. Especially if it's our kids."

"I'm going to go to bed", she said. "We have a long day tomorrow if we're going to be going through every closet in this city."

"I propose we start now", Egon said.

"How? Winston took the car."

"We'll walk then."

"Take this then", Denise said giving them all coffee. "I love you, Ray."

She kissed his cheek before going upstairs to bed.


	6. Author's Note

Sorry it's taking me so long to update but things have been so busy lately. First the cable and internet went out. Now mom's moving which means I have to move in with dad. All of you hang in there. After I move, I'll get back to writing!


	7. Hunting for an Apartment

_Like a phoenix from the ashes…I rise from the fire…I'M BACK!_

* * *

Denise sat at the table eating breakfast while grading some papers for her classes. The Ghostbusters haven't come back yet. They were up all night looking for any closets that might lead to the boogeyman. Denise smiled as she heard the door open downstairs. She chuckled as she watched the three men struggle to climb up the stairs.

"Any luck?" she asked.

"I don't know about you guys, but spending all night looking in closets for the boogeyman is not why I moved to Fun City."

Denise looked at the stairs to see Ray literally on his hands and knees climbing up the stairs. As soon as he reached the top, he collapsed into a chair and dropped his head on the table exhausted.

"Aw, Ray", she laughed. "I'll get you guys some coffee."

"It's obvious the boogeyman picks his victims very carefully", Egon said. "Not all closets have portals in them."

"You know what they used to say about the mountain in Mohammad?" Peter asked.

"No", Ray answered.

"What mountain?" Denise asked.

"I'm not surprised", Peter rolled his eyes. "If we can't get to the boogeyman, then why not bring the boogeyman to us?"

"Huh?" Ray asked confused.

"I see, very clever", Denise said pouring coffee for them. "But the boogeyman knows what you guys look like. How would you pull it off?"

"We can use an apartment and bring the boogeyman to us."

"We don't have any apartments to use", Ray said.

"We can rent one!"

"Oh boy", Denise smiled. "Looks like we're going to be busy today. I'll go get dressed."

"You?" Ray asked. "What are you coming for?"

"If the boogeyman thinks he's going to scare a kid, you guys will need a woman's touch in choosing a place."

No one said anything as Denise went into the other room to get dressed. All three men shrugged as they looked at each other.

"Women", Peter smiled.

* * *

"Nope", Ray said as everyone left another apartment building.

"I don't think any of those rooms could've looked like a child's room even with my help", Denise said. "Why are we looking in this neighborhood anyway? It's gross and filled with shady people."

"Apartments are cheap here", Winston said looking through the newspaper for another apartment building. "We've seen just about every apartment for rent in this city and we haven't found one with any portal to the boogeyman."

"There's one more we haven't tried", Egon said.

"Where is it?" Denise asked.

She soon regretted asking the question as soon as they arrived. She looked around to see a bunch of hobos and gang members hanging around the apartment building. They went inside where the manager was waiting for them.

"So how much will this cost us?" Peter asked.

"$1,500", the manager asked bored.

"What?! $1,500 for this place in this neighborhood? You have to be out of your mind! A karate expert would be afraid to live here!"

Egon went to the closet with the PKE meter to see if there was a portal. The readings were off the charts.

"We'll take it!" he said.

Peter slapped his hand against his forehead. Everyone smiled as they looked at Denise knowing she had enough money to pay the rent.

"And I suppose I'll be spending this month's pay on this?" Denise asked.

"Sorry", Ray shrugged. "But it's for a good cause."

"Okay, fine", she said. "I'll pay on one condition."

"And that is?"

"You're buying groceries for the rest of the month, Ray. And no more cigarettes or cigars. I told you to quit."


	8. Bait

Winston carried a dresser around the room trying to put it against the wall. He placed it in the back corner of the room by the closet.

"Maybe the dresser would look better against the other wall", Peter said as he lounged on the bed.

"Peter!" Winston said annoyed and exhausted.

"Hey, the boogeyman is a sharp cookie. This has got to look real if we're going to fool him into opening up for us."

"Maybe these will help", Denise said as she and Egon tossed a bunch of toys onto the bed.

"Where did you get those?" Ray asked.

"Those are my toys", Denise said. "I've had them as a kid. I've been saving them in case we ever had kids."

She smiled as she picked up a brown teddy bear with red overalls and hugged it.

"Fatty Bear! I missed you!"

Everyone smiled as she acted like a child talking to the teddy bear. Ray's smile turned into a look of amazement when he saw the toys.

"Wow!" he said. "It's Dopey Dog! I used to have one of these!"

"You too?" Denise smiled as she watched him cuddle the toy.

"We've only got one problem", Egon said bringing them back to the plan. "We need someone to sleep here tonight and pass for a child. Someone who's thoughts, actions and general state of mind are identical to say, a six-year-old.

"Aw, Dopey", Ray said not listening.

All the Ghostbusters smiled as they looked at Ray. He was the closest out of all of them who was a kid at heart. Denise knew what they were thinking and looked at Ray worried. He finally came back to reality as he saw everyone looking at him.

"Uh…something I can do for you guys?" he asked.

* * *

Ray pouted as he sat in the bed.

"Sorry, honey", Denise said. "But this is for the kids, remember?"

"I know", he said. "I just don't see why I have to be bait."

"Other than me, you're the only one who still acts like a kid at heart. Want to trade places and let me be bait?"

"No, you've helped out enough."

"Now remember", Winston said. "As long as you're not afraid, he can't hurt you."

"Hmm!" he grumbled as everyone left.

"I'll be right outside if you need anything", Denise said.

"I want a glass of water!" Ray said the minute Peter turned off the light.

"Here!" Peter said giving him water. "Now go to sleep!"

"Peter…"

"What?" Peter asked getting annoyed.

"Tell me a story."

Peter growled looking as if he was going to go crazy.

"Ah, kids", Denise smiled. "Got to love them."

"He's just getting into the role", Winston said trying to calm Peter down.

"He's going to be in a body cast if he keeps this up", he said opening the door. "Once upon a time, there were four Ghostbusters who had a job to do, but they couldn't do it because one of them wouldn't go to sleep! The end!"

Peter slammed the door leaving Ray alone. Denise chuckled as she shook her head.

"Some daddy you'd make", she said.


	9. The Boogeyman's Realm

Denise sat in the other room with Peter, Egon and Winston while Ray slept. She looked at her watch which read 12:07 am. She sighed as she looked at the men.

"Do you think he's alright?" Denise asked. "It's been hours."

"Don't worry about it", Peter said. "Ray can handle himself."

"But he's never faced a monster like the boogeyman. What if he does get hurt? I think I should check on him."

"No", Egon said gently pushing her back in her seat. "We need to make this look believable. We can't have anyone barging in the room. The boogeyman will go back to his own world before we get a chance to act."

Denise sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry. But I'm really worried about Ray."

"He'll be alright", Winston said.

Everyone stopped talking as soon as the saw a light coming from beneath the door.

"Ray!" Denise gasped.

"Ghostbusters!" Ray called out.

Winston, Peter and Egon rushed into the room and pointed their proton blasters at the boogeyman who stood in front of Ray who also had his proton blaster pointed.

"It's all over, boogey", Peter said.

The boogeyman growled as he picked up a chair from the corner of the room.

"Denise, look out!" Ray said as the boogeyman threw the chair.

Denise gasped as she ran from the wall to the other side of the room.

"He wants to play rough", Winston said.

"Full stream, now", Egon commanded.

The Ghostbusters pressed the button, firing their blasters at the boogeyman to little effect.

"Drive him back to the portal!"

The boogeyman growled as he turned and went back into the closet. The second, he went through, the portal began closing.

"Peter, help me keep it open", Egon said.

Ray and Winston jumped into the portal with Denise behind them holding Ray's hand.

"What are you doing?" Ray asked. "You shouldn't be in here."

"I wouldn't miss this for the world", she smiled.

* * *

Everyone looked around as they entered the boogeyman's world. The environment was twisted and completely crazy, defying all laws of physics.

"As an interior decorator, this guy makes a great boogeyman", Peter said looking around.

"This place is weird", Winston said coming down the stairs that were standing on the side of the wall. "Where is it, I mean, where are we?"

"This is the boogeyman's realm", Egon said standing on the ceiling. "A sort of in between place that opens in the children's rooms around the world."

"So he sort of uses this room to go from closet to closet", Ray said standing on the wall. "Pretty sneaky!"

"Whoa", Denise said as she followed him. "This would make a great funhouse."

All five of them joined onto the floor looking for a way out.

"Okay, let's get real here", Peter said. "How do we find this guy?"

"You…were foolish to follow me", a raspy voice said.

Everyone ducked as a chair was thrown through the air at them.

"I don't think that's going to be a problem, Peter", Winston said.

Everyone looked up at the platform above them to see the boogeyman standing on top, looking down at them.


	10. An Idea

The boogeyman grabbed a column from the wall and held it above his head ready to throw it down onto the Ghostbusters. The four of them raised their proton blasters and fired at the column, making it crumble to smithereens. The boogeyman jumped from the stairs and ran.

"He's getting away!" Egon said. "Follow him!"

The Ghostbusters and Denise followed the boogeyman as he ran through the twisted architecture. The ramp they were on, warped into one piece making them run in circles.

"I don't know if we're coming or going!" Ray said.

"Well, think", Peter said making everyone come to a stop.

"He's gone", Egon said looking around.

"No, wait", Peter said. "There his is!"

Everyone looked down to see a portal opening in another closet. The boogeyman was heading for the portal.

"He's going back into the real world", Ray said.

"And we'll be stuck in here!" Denise said as the portal began to close.

"After him!"

The five of them ran to the portal, making it through. They followed the boogeyman through a little kid's bedroom who cheered them on.

"Yeah! Go get him, Ghostbusters! Bust the boogeyman, yeah!"

"Okay", Denise told the boy. "Go back to sleep now."

The boogeyman ran through the house with everyone behind them. Ray and Denise stopped as the saw the parents watching them.

"Nothing to worry about, folks", Ray said. "We'll handle it. You go back to sleep."

"I knew we shouldn't have bought a house in Hollywood!" the mother complained.

"Whoa!" Denise said. "Did you hear her, Ray? We're in Hollywood!"

"Wow!" he agreed.

The boogeyman ran into another room, scaring the girl in it. He ran to the closet where another portal opened. Denise followed the Ghostbusters as they ran into the portal. All five of them yelled as they fell through the air, landing on a ramp and wound around the boogeyman's world. They slid on the ramp going up, down, side to side. They reached the end of the ramp and fell on something soft.

"Hey, guys", Denise laughed. "When this is over, let's do that again!"

"Just the layman's opinion, Egon", Peter said. "But this isn't going exactly as we planned, is it?"

The soft platform they were on began to rise. Everyone yelled as it turned into a group of snaked that surrounded them.

"Blast them!" Denise screamed. "I hate snakes!"

The snakes rose and completely engulfed them in darkness.

"Where did that come from?" Winston asked.

"Remember, this is the boogeyman's world", Egon said. "He can use it against us."

"What happens if we blast this thing with our particle beams?" Peter asked started to sound scared.

"No telling", Ray said. "The laws of physics are different here. It could be even worse than crossing the streams."

"Thanks, Ray. For a moment I was worried."

"We have no choice", Egon said. "We have to go after him. Let's do this."

"Denise, you might want to look for cover", Ray said.

Denise watched as they fired their proton blasters. She closed her eyes and squat down with her hands over her head as the barrier began exploding like fireworks. It soon exploded just enough for everyone to get out.

"Fireworks?" Peter asked. "Why did the beams turn it into fireworks?"

"Why not?" Egon answered.

"Fair enough."

"Egon, can you use the PKE meter to track down the boogeyman?" Winston asked.

Everyone watched as he pulled the meter out and turned it on. The activity level was through the roof, making the meter go crazy.

"Too much supernatural energy in this place. I can't zero in on him."

"We'd better do something about him fast", Peter said. "We might not be so lucky next time."

"There's only one way to destroy the boogeyman", Egon said. "Did you bring the ghost trap and the ghost bomb?"

"Right here", Ray said pulling the bomb from his equipment. "But it doesn't have enough power to do any real damage to this place."

"Not yet. But we can fix that."

The five of them ran off to another part of the boogeyman's world.


	11. Sealed Off Forever

Everyone watched as Egon worked on the ghost bomb. At the moment, they were standing at what looked like to be the heart of the boogeyman's world. In front of them were stairs and at the top was a platform with a throne.

"Let me get this straight", Peter said as he watched Egon attach the proton packs to the bomb. "We're hooking up our proton packs to the bomb to provide power?"

"Correct", Egon answered. "The resulting hyperspacial implosion might just seal up the boogeyman's realm forever."

"Then let's set it", Winston said. "Let's get moving. If the boogeyman shows up while we're defenseless…"

"Thanks, Winston", Peter said. "We get the picture."

The ghost bomb began lighting up.

"Okay, this is it."

The Ghostbusters switched on their proton packs, sending power into the bomb.

"Set your packs on overload", Egon said.

"Will the packs have enough power left to get us home?" Denise asked.

"Not to worry. These power cells have a half-life of 5,000 years. Now we have to hurry."

Egon gasped as the boogeyman walked toward them. His mouth opened showing his sharp yellow teeth as he growled.

"Run", Egon said frozen stiff. "I'll hold him off."

"Yeah?" Peter asked. "You and what star fleet?"

"Egon!" Ray called out as Egon walked toward the boogeyman.

"Egon, get away from him!" Denise yelled.

"You won't scare me again", he said as he stood in front of the boogeyman.

"We'll see about that", the boogeyman laughed. "After I finish with you, I'll deal with the Carter children."

He pointed to a door behind him that led into Megan and Kenny's room. The door open revealing Kenny and Megan standing in fear.

"Look, Kenny!"

"Now, watch me put an end to your so-called heroes!" the boogeyman said looking at the kids.

The boogeyman laughed as he stepped closer to Egon.

"It ends here and now, boogeyman", Egon said. "No more scaring little boys and girls. Not ever."

Denise watched worried about what'll happen. She saw the kids coming into the realm.

"Megan, Kenny, what are you doing?" she called out.

"Helping!" Megan said. "Hey, boogeyman!"

"You don't scare me!" Kenny said.

"Me neither! You look stupid! Your head's too big!"

"And you got bad breath!"

"Megan, Kenny, get out of here!" Egon said as the boogeyman turned to the kids.

He walked toward them with his teeth bared and claws reached out toward them. Kenny tossed a bag of marbles in his path making the boogeyman slip and fall. Egon looked at the bomb seeing it was almost full of power.

"Come on! Hurry, we only got seconds left!"

Denise followed the Ghostbusters as they ran toward the door leading to the kids' room. She grabbed Megan and Kenny's hands before jumping through the portal. The boogeyman growled as he pulled himself onto the ramp and noticed the bomb.

"What's going on in here?"

Everyone looked up to see Megan and Kenny's parents standing at the bedroom door.

"Get down!" Egon warned.

The bomb went off, sending a huge explosion throughout the boogeyman's realm, the fire rushing out of the closet door, destroying the portal forever.

"What was that?" the mother asked.

"That, Mrs. Carter", Peter started. "Was the boogeyman going bye-bye."

Egon checked the closet with his PKE meter with a satisfied look.

"The portal is sealed. The boogeyman's realm has been closed off forever."

"Now do you believe us?" Kenny asked looking at their parents.

"Looks like we owe all of you an apology", their father said looking at the Ghostbusters.

"Think nothing of it, sir", Denise and Ray said smiling.

"All in a night's work."

"Sleep well, kids", Denise said tucking Kenny and Megan into bed.

"We will now!" Megan said. "Thank you!"

* * *

"Talk about exhausted", Peter yawned. "I could sleep for a couple of ice ages."

"At least we're not the only ones who will sleep soundly", Egon yawned.

"Yeah", Winston said. "Kids all over the world can rest knowing that the boogeyman can't come out of their closets anymore."

"Kind of gives you a warm glow, doesn't it?" Peter smiled.

"I don't know about the rest of you guys but I have to get to work", Denise said. "You guys have a good sleep and I'll see you tonight."

Peter opened his locker to put his jumpsuit inside. Suddenly a hand grabbed the suit and pulled it inside the locker and slammed the door. Denise backed away quickly trying not to show any fear or humor from what she knew.

"Yipe!" Peter yelled. "He's back!"

The Ghostbusters got their proton packs and aimed at the locker.

"Alright, boogey! Come out with your talons up!"

The door opened to reveal Slimer making faces, trying to be scary. Peter finally had enough and switched on his pack ready to attack Slimer. The rest of the Ghostbusters held him back. Denise laughed as she high-fived Slimer.

"Thanks for the laugh!" she said.

* * *

_Ok everyone. That's it for this fic. Be on the lookout for another one coming soon! A sneak peek!_

_Ray encounters a girl from his past. Denise gets jealous and worries if this past girl will try to steal Ray from her. What's do you think will happen?_


End file.
